Payback
by louvreangel
Summary: Morgana was poisoned by Merlin and when she came back to the castle, she waited for the best moment to take her revenge. (a little bit of AU). Three chapters and then it's completed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. I am just a simple fanfictioner.**_

_**A/N: English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes. Thanks! (:**_

It was dark outside and there was a heavy rain that made all the guardians wet as hell. But they were of course still there, protecting Camelot -only they were thinking so, because Morgana was already getting out of the castle silently.

Her steps were fast and her expression was confused. She was going to meet her sister Morgause in the dark forest like always.

Morgause was waiting her little sister with patience. She had a big smile on her face. She was happy because she was thinking that her new plan was going to kill Uther for all.

When Morgana saw her sister in the woods, waiting for her alone, she fastened her steps. She was impatient to talk to her sister. She had to tell her everything she learnt.

**xxxxx**

"My dear sister!" said Morgause with happiness when she saw Morgana coming towards her.

Morgause noticed the tense air around Morgana as soon as she saw her. She became curious suddenly. "What happened Morgana?"

Morgana looked at her, still confused and said with a low voice "Merlin..."

Morgause was more curious now. "Yes? What happened to that stupid servant of Arthur?"

"He's not just a servant as we thought." said Morgana with hatred in her voice.

Morgause rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He... He's a sorcerer." Morgana said.

"Are you sure?" asked Morgause, her voice raised.

"Yes."

"How come?"

"I saw him spelling a magic. Arthur and Merlin were hunting in the forest and then I saw Arthur get hurt by a knife. Once he was unconscious, Merlin made a spell and recovered the wound. They don't know that I saw them. I was going to meet you here when I saw them."

Morgause's eyes opened wide. "How come that boy be a sorcerer?!" she shouted at Morgana. "Of course I figured out that he was hiding something but this..."

"Don't you believe me?" Interrupted Morgana.

"I have to see with my own eyes."

Morgana was getting angry slowly. "Don't you remember sister, he managed to escaped from the forest when you chained all his body? And then he broke the magical wand in the middle of the war! And I started to think that he was the one who brought me back to life when I was at the edge of death."

"Then you should consider that he was the one who blocked your way when you were going to Uther's room that night!"

Morgana was surprised. She never considered that. The hatred she felt for Merlin was raising every minute. She was going to kill him.

"So it was him who blocked my way all these time." she said and whispered "I must kill him as quick as possible."

"Do not do something stupid Morgana! His time will come too. Just be patient. Our priority is to kill Uther, do not ever forget that." said Morgause with a thick, cold voice.

Morgana looked at her as she was challenging her. "You cannot decide for me Morgause." said Morgana and left her sister staring at her with a big curiosity and anger.

**xxxx**

The sun was surprisingly bright and the weather was hot. After a rainy night, the sun shining, was shocking people.

It was a quiet day in the castle. Silence was making the castle more creepy. Merlin and Gaius were walking through to hole in the castle. Merlin was feeling guilty for accidently making real what crystals showed him. And Gaius was worried about Merlin. They were not talking but silence was making everything worse.

"Merlin!" Someone behind them was calling his name.

"Why can't you just say my name once with a nice, low voice you prat?" whispered Merlin and turned around to face Arthur, who was walking towards them.

"Gaius, my father wants to see you." said Arthur to Gaius and then turned to Merlin. "And you(!), need to polish my boots immediately."

"Yes sire." said Merlin with a cold voice. Gaius went to see Uther and Arthur went somewhere in the castle. And once again, Merlin was all alone. He was feeling so alone sometimes and missing his mother.

**xxxxx**

He was going to Arthur's room to do his favourite job(!) polishing his boots!

While he was going there, Morgana appeared suddenly in front of Merlin. She was looking at him as if she was going to kill him.

"I know your secret." she whispered to him.

Merlin looked confused. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're just like me. A sorcerer." she said with hatred in her voice.

Merlin took a step back. His heart was beating fast and he was sweating. _How could she find out?_, he thought with fear. But then all his fear gone by the thought of his advantages. Now, he was able to do magic in front of her and he had more options to save Uther and Arthur. If she attacked him, he could attack back. This, actually was the start of a big war.

"Really?" he said, with a little smile on his face.

Morgana smiled back at him. "If I tell this to Uther, he'll execute you."

He stopped before choosing his words. But it was the time; the time to answer her, challenge her and show her that she cannot dare to kill anyone anymore. "You owe me Morgana. I killed you and then I brought you back to life. Its not hard to hurt you." said Merlin with a threatening look on his face.

Morgana's eyes widened. "You... How dare you speak to me like this?!"

"There's no need to be enemies Morgana. You can use your magic for goodness just as I do. This does not have to be this way. Please."

She wanted to say You do not know how it feels like to keep this secret and to fear who you are. but she couldn't say such things, not anymore. She did not know what to say. Only stared at his blue eyes, thinking how much they were alike...

**Xxxxxx**

Morgana was walking in her room with a big anger. She wanted to throw things to walls, wanted to break somethings... She was having a dilemma. She was thinking of whether to tell everything to Morgause or not. If she told her, Morgause would kill Merlin; or try it. If she did not tell her, it was going to be a betrayal to her sister.

She was feeling a bit desperate. All her 'killing Uther' plans seemed to be postponed. She was going to get revenge from Merlin as soon as possible. But, there was a problem; she did not know how to get revenge from him.

Then an idea popped up in her mind. She smiled evilish and looked at her face on the mirror to remember one more time, that she was a witch, a very powerful one...

**xxxxxx**

Merlin was sitting on his bed, thinking of the conversation him and Morgana had. After what he told her about using her powers for goodness, Morgana left with rush. Merlin knew that she was going to see Morgause and tell her everything.

He put his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. Then after a few minutes, he fell asleep.

He was running, fast. He did not know what he was running from but he was anyway running for his life. He was in the woods and the weather was cold. Darkness was surrounding the forest and the fear Merlin felt was getting bigger.

Suddenly a rock appeared in front of him and he hit it. With pain, he fell on to the ground. He was hearing whispers in his ears: "See, how it feels like Merlin? This, is nothing! You will pain more when the time comes."

He knew this voice. It was Morgana's. He was going to be killed. He knew it. But he had to escape. Somehow, he had to keep running.

"Wake up, you lazy!"

The sound was familiar and Merlin knew who it was.

Gaius... Huh? Gaius? In the woods?

Merlin opened his eyes and saw himself in his small room. Gaius was staring at him angrily.

"You're late! Wake up, now!"

Merlin got up from the bed and followed after Gaius. He was again working on some kind of an antidote. All his books and stuff was making that little place more crowded than it already was.

"I'm going to get some flowers for the antidote I've been working on." Gaius said. "You had better go clean Arthur's room before he gets mad."

Then they both got out. Merlin immediately went to Arthur's room. When he openned the door, a vase was flying towards him. He threw himself to the floor and avoided the vase.

"_You_, Merlin, had to be here an hour ago!" shouted Arthur.

"Were you waiting to throw that vase all this time?" Merlin said with sarcasm.

"Clean. My. Room!" Arthur said angrily and got out of the room.

"Yes sire." Merlin said after him and started cleaning the room.

**xxxxxxx**

Morgana knocked the door of Gaius' chamber. There was no answer. She opened the door slowly. There was no one.

She smiled devilish and closed the door behind her after she got in.

**xxxxxxx**

Quickly, she moved over to the shelves. When she saw what she wanted, she was pleased. She had seen Arthur, using Merlin like a dog that day and Merlin was of course going to come to the chamber very tired.

"Good." she thought. It was going to be easier than she thought it would be.

**xxxx**

When Merlin returned to the chamber, he was so tired just as Morgana guessed. He promised himself not to make Arthur angry again because he saw that day, what Arthur was capable of when he was pissed off.

He was thirsty. When he saw one glass of water on the table he was almost going to faint. He took the glass and took it to his lips. And he had no idea of the hemlock in the water...

**xxxxxx**

_**Please review if you like it! Thanks (:**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. I am just a simple fanfictioner.**_

_**A/N: English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes. Thanks! (:**_

**xxxxxx**

...He took the glass and took it to his lips. And he had no idea of the hemlock in the water.

Morgana was in Merlin's room, watching him silently. Her evil smile was on her face like always and she was enjoying herself so much. She was going to get her revenge from him as the way he tried to kill her.

Merlin drank the water in the glass. Drank all of it. Then he wanted more and poured some more water in the glass and drank it too. But suddenly he felt he could not breathe. He was trying to breathe desperately but it was not working. He looked at the glass one last time and then kneeled on his knees, feeling so bad. Every inch of his body was aching and it was like someone was taking his soul away from his body.

He tried to scream, desperately, tried to do magic but none of them worked. Because he was not able to talk. He was dying, slowly, painly he was dying.

Morgana got out of Merlin's room and went closer to him. Then Merlin's eyes locked into her's and he grabbed her ankle with a big anger. She tried to push it away but when she could not, she kneeled down on him and smiled.

"How does it feel Merlin? Do you now understand how _I_ felt?" she said, the hatred in her voice was as clear as water.

He just tried to hit her, or grab her hands but none of those worked. Then his eyes slowly closed. But he heard one last thing she said; "Payback."

**xxxxx**

Gaius and Arthur were trying to find somethings to save him but everything they were doing was useless. Suddenly Gaius saw the glass on the table. When he looked at it, he understood that the water was poisoned. It was easy to understand which poison it was; hemlock. He immediately started to make the antidote.

When the antidote was done Gaius made him drink it. But there was something wrong; he did not seem to wake up. He was lying there, still, white as a deadbody. But the antidote? Why did it not work?

Arthur and Gaius were sitting there, thinking of something. An idea, popped up in Gaius' mind but he was afraid to say it.

"What is it Gaius?" asked Arthur.

"I... Do you accept to do anything to save your servant my lord?" Gaius asked.

"Yes, of course. Anything."

"Then..." Gaius whispered. "Go find Nimueh."

**xxxx**

"So, do you want me to save Merlin? You came all this way just to save your servant?" Nimueh's voiced echoed. They were near the lake in the woods.

"Yes. I'm begging you." Arthur said with a cold voice.

"Well well. Then you must know the consequences. If a life is saved, another life must end." she said. She actually seemed to be enjoying it.

Arthur paused before saying something then he continued. "Yes, I know."

"Well then. Take this." she said and gave him some kind of antidote in a weird bottle.

Just as he was going to get his horse, she called after him.

"Arthur!"

He turned around to face her evil face once more.

"Would not you want to learn who did it?" She asked.

"I would." Arthur spoke slowly, chose his words carefully.

"Then you should look more closely to the people who are closest to you. The ones you trust the most." She got closer to him and whispered; "You cannot imagine what a woman can do to take revenge."

He did not understand a word she said so he did not give a damn to what she said.

Then he headed back to Camelot...

**xxxx**

Gaius and Arthur were waiting Merlin to wake up. And then, slowly, Merlin opened his eyes. He looked so tired and bad. He was still white as a deadbody and he was still aching, but he was feeling better at least.

"Who did this to you? Do you have any idea?" asked Arthur when Merlin felt good enough to be interrogated.

"I do not have any idea." Merlin lied.

"C'mon Merlin, think better." Arthur demanded.

"I do not have any idea." Merlin insisted. He was angry. "I was just dying there and you come ask me if I have any idea of who did this!" He shouted suddenly. "Even if I told you, would you believe me? NO!" He stood up from the bed, then got into his room and shut the door. He was being childish maybe but he was angry because he knew that he had no chance of telling him the truth. Arthur would believe in him about anything but Morgana.

Morgana was outside the chamber, listening everything. He was saved. She was totally angry but in a way, she was pleased. He tried to kill her but she was saved, now she tried to kill him but he was saved. It was a total payback. When she heard the door get opened, she ran to her room.

Arthur said and did nothing and left the chamber. But a thought was confusing his mind so much, that he was not able to stop thinking about it; Who has died instead of Merlin?

**xxxxx**

**Please review, your comments mean a lot to me! Thanks for reading! (:**

**Third chapter will be aired in two days.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. I am just a simple fanfictioner.**_

_**A/N: English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes. Thanks! (:**_

**xxxxxx**

A few days later, there was a big chaos in Camelot because Lancelot was dead and they didn't even know what caused it. He had weird wounds all around his body. Gaius had to tell everyone that he was poisoned by something he ate, probably a poisonous mushroom. But the truth was unknown. Arthur and Gaius had only one idea and that was; Lancelot was the one who died instead of Merlin.

Everyone was in a great grief, not knowing what to do. They were going to do his funeral the next day so the preparations were started.

"I cannot lose a knight Gaius. I cannot lose a friend." Arthur whispered to him. Merlin was in the room, mixing some herbs for Gaius.

"There is nothing we can do sire. The earth has a balance. For one to stay alive, another one has to die. You knew the consequences when you went to Nimueh to save Merlin's life." Gaius answered. Then he continued. "But maybe if you go find her again…"

Arthur groaned. "I will have to beg that witch for nothing. She has no reason to help me. And the last time, my father noticed my absence. I cannot risk that again."

Gaius and Arthur shared one last look and then Arthur left the chamber. Merlin had his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking at Gaius.

"What did you two do to save my life?" he asked with anger.

"He had to Merlin." Gaius said.

"_What did you do?_"

"Arthur went to see Nimueh."

Merlin was confused. "Wait… I killed her."

Gaius sighed. "Merlin… She is a high priestess. You cannot just _kill_ her."

"I'll go find her then." Without listening to what Gaius said, Merlin left the chamber. As he was going down the stairs, Morgana stopped him halfway.

"How do you feel? Fine I hope. I was so sad when you became ill." Morgana, with a fake sad look on her face, stared at him.

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "You took your revenge, fine. I poisoned you, you poisoned me and we both were saved. So let's cut the crap and become friends instead."

Morgana laughed. Her laughter was kinda creepy that made Merlin feel uncomfortable. "I would never be friends with a servant. Sorry Merlin, but this is not over." Then she stopped laughing and grinned at him devilishly.

Merlin giggled and stared at her with cold eyes. "Then it is my turn to take my revenge." He said and walked past her.

She stood there, angry. How dare he talked to her like that? She had to act before him and she was going to.

**xxxx**

Uther and Morgana were in the court room, with Arthur and Merlin.

"Morgana said the boy is a sorcerer." Uther told Arthur angrily.

Arthur looked at him in disbelief. "There is no way Merlin is a sorcerer. Totally no way. I don't believe that. Does Morgana even have a proof?"

Morgana pouted. She had no proof but her words. So she tried to convince Uther of course. "Uther, you have to believe me. I saw this guy killed Lancelot! Of course I am not able to prove it because whatever we do, he will not show his magic. You got to believe me."

"Wait what?" Arthur asked. "What do you mean he killed Lancelot?" Then he turned to face Merlin who was now looking at Morgana with disbelief.

"I did no such thing!" Merlin yelled.

"You have no right to talk here, not until I tell you!" Uther yelled back at him. This shut Merlin up but he knew he was in great danger. He looked at Arthur who was looking at him with disbelief. He was not sure whether he was supposed to believe her own sister or his manservant. This was confusing for him. But for Uther, it was not. He was going to kill Merlin that was for sure. And Arthur had no clue how he could save him. All this left Merlin only one choice. If he was going down, he was going to take Morgana with him.

He sighed before doing his one and only last move. Then he held his hand towards Morgana and whispered a few magic words. With that, a knife appeared out of nowhere and made its way to Morgana, right to her heart. Of course, her instincts worked and she stopped the knife half way, sending it back to him. That's when Merlin smiled and made the knife disappear. Morgana's eyes opened wide, understanding what she had just done.

Both Arthur and Uther were looking at them with horrified faces. Arthur then bowed his head as Uther yelled at the guards to catch Merlin and Morgana both before they did anything else.

**xxxxx **

"I cannot believe you actually did this." Morgana whispered to him. They were all alone in prison and they had no one but each other to talk to.

"If I was going down, you were coming with me Morgana. I am not going to let you do any more harm to Arthur. Or Uther. Sorcery is accepted as a bad thing because of people like you. If you used your magic for good purposes, maybe we wouldn't be here right now. _This is all your fault._" Merlin wanted to say these things to her for a long time and since they were not going to survive this, it was time to say everything.

Morgana sighed. "Maybe you are right. Maybe you are not. I don't know anymore. The only thing I know is that, even though I am Uther's heir, he will have me executed. When it comes to magic, he becomes blind and only sees the evil."

Merlin smiled bitterly. "Evil… Like you, Morgana. You are evil. You will always be."

Morgana narrowed her eyes. "How can you even know that?"

"Because you are freaking brainwashed by your stupid sister!" Merlin yelled at her.

Morgana stood up fiercely. "You cannot talk to her like that!"

Merlin stood up with her. "I can talk to her in any way I want. I am going to die because of you anyway!" Then he sat again. "I should have listened to the Great Dragon and killed you a very long time. I was naive then… But now I am not."

"You cannot kill me." She said with a grin on her face.

"When your head is chopped from your body, you will be dead." Merlin deadpanned.

That's when she sat down and heard the footsteps coming closer. It was time.

"I hope Arthur, as you always said, will be a great king in the future. I hope he will know what is right and wrong." Morgana said as a single tear fell from her eye. "And I hope Uther will find what he deserves."

Then, Merlin held her hand and squeezed it. "Believe me, when Arthur becomes a king, he will be a wonderful one. Everything will be as good as it has never been in Camelot. _It is his destiny as protecting him was mine._"

She looked at their hands and smiled genuinely. "I hope so Merlin. I hope so…"

Merlin was going to be executed first—of course. So he stood up as he saw three guardians coming to their prison. Morgana stood up with him. Merlin then kissed her forehead and looked at her for one last time.

"Goodbye Morgana."

After he was gone, she watched everything from the little window in the cell. Merlin's head was brutally chopped from his body and the same thing was going to happen to her too. And she just didn't want that. So she created a rope with her magic, using her magic for one last time. With a slight fear and distress, she whispered "Goodbye Merlin." And like that, she hang herself. It was all over now. For everyone, it was all over. And _this_ was a payback for both of them.

**Xxxxx The END xxxxX**

**Please review, your comments mean a lot to me! Thanks for reading! (:**


End file.
